Chicks Kick Butt
Chicks Kick Butt (June 7, 2011) - Anthology Editor and Authors Editor: Kerrie Hughes and Rachel Caine—Authors | Macmillan Contributors: Rachel Caine, L.A. Banks, Rachel Vincent, Karen Chance, Lilith Saintcrow, Cheyenne McCray, Susan Krinard, Jeanne C. Stein, Jenna Black, Susan Krinard, Elizabeth Vaughan, P.N. Elrod, Carole Nelson Douglas, Nancy Holder. Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Description All these stories evolve around empowered women who start on an ordinary day and end up doing something extraordinary. All sorts of genres and styles come together to form an adventurous, humorous and sometimes romantic mélange that aims to please and entertain a large group of readers. ~ Chick Kick Butt (I Love Vampires) Supernatural Elements Weather magic, djinn, para-detectives, Damphir (child of vampire and human), vampire hunter, vampires, werecat, weres and shifters, exorcist, demons, cult, Metamorphs (shape adaptors), Paranorm Council, coyote, werewolf pack, ghostly singer, ghosts, magic users, exorcist, Drow, Dark Elf, Norse myth, Norse Gods, frost giants, changelings, List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Shiny" by Rachel Caine — Weather Warden series Joanne has weather magic, and her boyfriend David is a powerful Djinn. On an outing to the beach, they come across a photo shoot for a Bugatti Veyron—and the woman draped across it is none other than a new Djinn. David makes them stop to investigate her, as she's something of a troublemaker. And, of course, trouble ensues. ~ Elitist Book Reviews: Chicks Kick Butt "In Venito Veras" by Karen Chance — Dorina Basarab series #2.1 — Free Dorina is a dhampir (child of vampire and human), and vampire hunter. A previous job with the Chinese mob has come back to bite her, and she must deal with the fallout. ~ Elitist Book Reviews: Chicks Kick Butt "Hunt" by Rachel Vincent — Shifters series #6.5 The lead is a college student Abby (a secondary character in the series), recently turned werecat. While on a campout with some friends, they're attacked, and Abby's secret is in danger of being revealed. Traumatized in her youth, Abby must deal with her fears in order to save her friends. ~ Elitist Book Reviews: Chicks Kick Butt "Monsters" by Lilith Saintcrow We have a vampire or Protector who is out for vengeance, for her charges were murdered. She is now out on a quest to track down each and every killer. She also finds some unexpected help along the way. ~ a GREAT read: Review--Chicks Kick Butt "Vampires Prefer Blondes" by P.N. Elrod — Vampire Files series It's set in 1937. It opens whith a group of men are searching for a particular blonde at a show house where talent performs, both male and female. The vamps are looking for a female. Bobbi who knows more than the average woman soon finds out that there's a whole lot more going on than meets the eye and sets out to help the blonde. ~ a GREAT read: Review--Chicks Kick Butt "Nine-Tenths of the Law" by Jenna Black — Morgan Kingsley Parents contact exorcist Morgan Kingsley because they think that their daughter has been illegally possessed by a demon. However, it appears that the parents belong to a fanatical cult, and Morgan has to decide just who needs to be protected against whom. ~ Urban fantasy book review: *Chicks Kick Butt* "Double Dead" by Cheyenne McCray — Night Tracker series #5.5 Nyx Ciar has been kidnapped by Metamorphs and forced to reveal the location for a meeting of the Paranorm Council. An ignored branch of the supernatural family, the Metamorphs intend to kidnap and impersonate all but one member of the Council and get their revenge. ~ Chicks Kick Butt | KD DID IT Takes on Books "A Rose by Any Other Name Would Still be Red" by Elizabeth A. Vaughn – Epic of Palins #1.5 Walk in a fantastical history in which a mercenary, Red, is supposed to deliver a message and get out. Hey, this is a chick who kicks butt and what woman would want to pass up this opportunity to get illegally-held slaves released? ~ Chicks Kick Butt | KD DID IT Takes on Books "Superman" by Jeanne C. Stein — Anna Strong Chronicles 6.6 Sad story that has Anna encountering Matt who needs her help on a case. In spite of his dumping her and then hitting on other vamps, Anna agrees to help catch the coyote giving Matt grief. ~ Chicks Kick Butt | KD DID IT Takes on Books "Monster Mash" by Carole Nelson Douglas — Delilah Street Cicereau, the chief of the Las Vegas werewolf pack, hires private detective Delilah Street to get rid of the ghostly singer in Cicereau's hotel. The singer's voice is driving the werewolves mad, so Delilah doesn't have much time. The hotel is filled with Cinema Simulacrums, or "CinSims"—old black-and-white movie characters that behave like the monsters or characters they are simulating, no matter if they are damsels in distress or Dracula or the hunchback of Notre Dame. ~ Urban fantasy book review: *Chicks Kick Butt* "Wanted: Dead or Alive" by L.A. Banks Bounty hunter Tanya went after the wrong target. Powerful master vampire Dimitri tried to kill her, but instead she killed him and inherited his powers. Now she has to deal with her new life as a vampire and dodge or destroy many new enemies. However, she might have an ally. ~ Urban fantasy book review: *Chicks Kick Butt* "Mist" by Susan Krinard — Midgard series #0.5 An exploration of Norse legends: Ragnörak, Odhinn, Loki, weapons, and living in Midgard. Mist discovers that the dead-end life she’s been living in San Francisco isn’t so devoid of meaning. Now that the frost giants have returned and she discovers Eric’s perfidy. Chicks Kick Butt | KD DID IT Takes on Books "Beyond the Pale" by Nancy Holder A different take on the Hunt and the Erl King and his true purpose in taking human children and replacing them with changelings. Interesting but a bit vague. Holder doesn’t give much away and some of it is darn confusing. When she shouts “trade” to the Erl King but then doesn’t trade anything when he responds. ~ Chicks Kick Butt | KD DID IT Takes on Books Publishing Information * Publisher: Tor Books * Bbook page: Chicks Kick Butt | Rachel Caine and Kerrie L. Hughes | Macmillan * Book data: Paperback, 349 pages, Pub. June 7th 2011, ISBN-0765325772 Cover Artist Shutterstock — Source: isfdb Cover Blurb Chicks are awesome--and never more so than when they are kicking some serious vampire/werewolf/demon/monster butt. Chicks Kick Butt is an anthology that features one of the best things about the urban fantasy genre: strong, independent, and intelligent heroines who are quite capable of solving their own problems and slaying their own dragons (or demons, as the case may be). ~ Goodreads | Chicks Kick Butt by Rachel Caine External Links Book: *Goodreads | Chicks Kick Butt by Rachel Caine *Publication Listing ~ ISFdb Interviews: *An Interview with Kerrie Hughes and Rachel Caine, Editors, ‘Chicks Kick Butt’ | Suvudu Author Pages for Book: *Urban Fantasy short fiction by Rachel Caine *Chicks Kick Butt | Susan Krinard ~ excerpt *In Vino Veritas ~ Karen Chance (free) Author Websitess: *Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author *Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance, paranormal author *Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy *Ragged Feathers – Bedraggled but proud. *Website P.N. Elrod *Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com *Welcome to author Jeanne Stein's Home page *Carole Nelson Douglas Official Author Site *Leslie Esdaile Banks, Author and The Vampire Huntress Legends *Susan Krinard | New York Times bestselling author *The Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder Reviews: *Chick Kick Butt (Anthology) edited by Rachel Caine and Kerrie L. Hughes : Book Review *Elitist Book Reviews: Chicks Kick Butt *Chicks Kick Butt anthology | Literary Escapism *The SF Site Featured Review: Chicks Kick Butt *Urban Fantasy Author Suzanne Johnson: Review & Contest: CHICKS KICK BUTT anthology **Chicks Kick Butt - Tea or Coffee? *Chicks Kick Butt edited by Rachel Caine and Kerrie L. Hughes | Owlcat Mountain Interviews: *Rachel Caine Interview, Bibliography and Book Review List Category:Anthologies Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Faeries Category:Djinn Category:Elves Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Magic Users Category:Dhampire Category:Norse Mythology Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Cultists Category:Shape Changers, Adaptors… Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Gods Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Changelings